School Days
by chingu.ya
Summary: Me going to a school in Korea : some of the Super Junior members also go there this is my story, Enjoy! -
1. The First Night

Intro:

Well, it was my first day of grade 12 and it was also my first month of being in Korea. I came because wanted to attend the school here, and learn the culture. Anyways, I was going to a Kaywon High School of Arts and I was really nervous to go since I would probably be the only foreigner. Gahh! So nervous! But yeah, I was in the music department of the school and I was staying in residence (since I had no where to live)… I wonder what my roommate will be like.

**First Night**

"Gahh! Gunna be later!" I gasped as I ran into the school building with my suitcase, bag and box of stuff from home (it was 7:37 pm). I ran up to a desk. "Excuse me; do you know where residence number 409 is?" I asked in Korean.

"Yes, it's on the 4th floor and to the left, the elevator is over there," the lady from behind the desk explained, pointing to 2 metal doors on my right.

I smiled. "Thank you." I turned around and headed for the elevators. I pushed the button until it turned green. The metal doors soon opened, so I walked in, dragging all my things behind me. The doors started to close. A hand came out of no where grabbing the one door so it wouldn't close, I pushed the "open door" button. A short dark haired boy walked in, he was smiling. Right behind him was a taller (not by much) boy, with dark hair too, but spiked at the back. He had a black t-shirt on with some kind of design on it and had loose jeans on, with white skateboard shoes, much like the white vans I was wearing.

"Thanks," the shorter boy said, he turned away to talk to the other boy.

"No problem, what floor?" I asked, still looking at them.

The taller one turned to me. "Oh, 4…"

"Huh, same with mine…" he looked at me, slightly smiling. 'Maybe it's because I'm foreign…'

The elevator doors opened again. I grabbed my things and walked out without a second glance at the guys behind me. I walked to the side to grab my key out of my pocket. 'Aha! Found it!' I continued down the hall, listening to the 2 boys talk about a foot behind me, until I came to a door that read '409'. I put down my box and unlocked the door. The taller boy came up to me, looking slightly confused.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"No, this is my room…" he answered.

"I don't think so…this is my room…" I pulled out a sheet from my pocket; it had my roommates name on it. "What's your name?"

"Han Geng, in Korean its Hankyung…"

I stared at the paper for at least a minute, I sighed before handing the boy the sheet of paper. "Read it and weep, we're roommates."

He looked at it and his eyes widened, but then he sighed too. "Fine…but there better be 2 rooms…"

"Damn right there better be 2 rooms…" I picked up my box again, Hankyung/Han Geng walked into the room, I followed him, "Well it's big enough…" I looked around the room, it was huge. I put down my box on a couch and wondered around the room, i walked down a hallway, opening doors as I went. There were only 2 doors, one being the bathroom. "Yo! What should I call you? Hankyung or Han Geng?" I shouted down the hall.

"Hankyung," he answered. "Why?"

"Well Hankyung, I got some shit news for you…we have to share a room…"

His eyes grew big as he walked down the hall towards the open door, where I was standing. "Are you joking?! Who the hell organized these rooms?!"

"I know right?" I sighed. "Well, we're just gunna have to suck it up and deal with it…besides where I come from, guys would be psyched about sharing a room with a girl…but I'm not saying you should take advantage of that…" I looked up at him, he was staring down at me with a weird look spread across his face.

I walked into the, might I say huge, room. There were 2 queen size beds beside each other, practically joined. I jumped on one. "This one's mine…" I dumped my bag and suitcase on it and went to grab my box. When I came back in Hankyung was sitting on the bed beside mine, his back hunched over with his elbows resting on the legs. "Yo dude, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm still trying to adjust to the environment here. Just being away from home for so long, and sharing a room with a girl…I'm kinda new with this whole thing…"

I sat down beside him, one leg on the bed, one on the floor. "You're not from around here either?"

He shook his head, "I'm from China, and I've been in Korea for about 2 months."

I gave him a sympathetic look; he was looking down at his folded hands. "I know how ya feel, I'm from Canada, so I'm even further from my home, but we can get through this! Besides this whole roommate thing'll be great! It'll give me a chance to make my first friend here in Korea." He looked up at me and smiled; I smiled back and looked at the blank wall ahead of me while I rested my elbow on Hankyung's shoulder. 'Gees, I'm not usually this good with talkin to people I don't know…'

"So what department are you in?" I asked, breaking the silence.

He didn't move, "Dance and music…"

A smiled leaked onto my face. "I'm in music too! Just music though…You dance?"

"Yeah, Chinese traditional dances and ballet…"

"That's sweet." I soon got up off the bed to take my stuff out of my bags. I opened my box and pulled out my ipod speaker, I put it on the desk near my bed, plugging it in. I took my ipod out of my bag and put it on the speakers. "Yo, do you like Super Junior?" I yelled to Hankyung who was in the other room.

He walked back into the room and stood at the door. He hesitated at first, "Uh, yeah they're good,"

I smiled and pushed the play button on my ipod, Super Junior's 'Miracle' started to play. This was my favourite song by them. Anyhow, I unloaded all my things from my box: my laptop, ps2, blanket and several of my favourite books. I also put my clothes in the dresser beside my bed and in the closet across from my bed; but I left some space for Hankyung to put some of his clothes (in the closet that is).

I sighed and threw myself onto my bed. 'Wow I'm exhausted…' I curled up near the top of the bed and closed my eyes. The music was still going; it was now Super Junior's 'U'. I sang along with it until Hankyung entered the room again his pajamas; more like 2 muscle shirts and track pants.

He too was singing. He sat on the bed beside mine. I could hear him singing, it sounded perfect with the song. I got up off the bed and grabbed my pajamas too, walked into the bathroom, got changed and went back to the room. My pajamas were very similar to Han's; except I had a black tank top on with black plaid pj pants. I jumped back onto the bed and grabbed my book 'New Moon' from my bedside table. I opened it to where I left off and started reading; nothing could distract me from this book, not even a friggin' freight-train.

I paused and looked up. "Ya know, I wish I was a vampire…"

He looked at me with his eyebrow raised. "Why?" he asked surprised.

"Well, they're beautiful…seriously, they're faces are carved from angels…and they're immortal!"

"If I was immortal I would get so bored, who wants to live from century to century? You wouldn't have anything to do…"

"True true," -laugh-, "but they're still beautiful." I sighed and put my book back on the bed side desk. I grabbed a blanket from the closet and lay on the bed. Hankyung got up and turned off the lights. I peered around the dark room, 'Where'd he go…' I wrapped the blanket around me and curled up on the bed, I could hear the bed beside me squeak. I exhaled in relief. I closed my eyes and eventually fell asleep.


	2. A New Friend

**A New Friend**

The next morning came like a bag of hammers dropping on my head, way too early. I was woken up by an air horn, yeah, pleasant awakening right? My eyes shot open to see Hankyung sitting on the bed next to me with an air horn in his hand. "Bloody hell Hankyung! I'm gunna kick your ass!" I yelled, grabbing the air horn and throwing it on the ground. I grabbed my pillow, pulling it from under my head and put it over my head instead. "Go away…I wanna sleep."

"Classes start in an hour…you can sleep later," I heard Hankyung say.

"Pfft…I don't care, besides, I was up multiple times because of your damn snoring…"

"I don't snore…"

"My ass you don't!"

"Get up, or I'm taking the blanket…" As he said that I clenched the blanket around me, he grabbed the end of the blanket and tugged on it. My parents always did this to me when they tried to wake me up way back in Canada.

"Noooo!" I groaned as my head appeared out from under the pillow; he was pulling me along with the blanket. I tried to pull back, but that failed, he was too strong. I heard a thud on the ground, I looked up to see that Hankyung had fallen on the floor and I was inches from falling off the bed. I grabbed the comforter that was spread over the bed to keep me from falling, but it was too late. I had fallen on the floor; actually, I had fallen on Hankyung, face down might I add. I looked down, right into Hankyung's face, 'awkward…'

"Ya know you're crushing my arm…" he grunted, not really able to get the words out.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" I said rolling off of him.

He rubbed his wrist. "It's okay, I was the one who started pulling," he gave me a little smirk.

I gave a confused smile before walking over to my closet and pulling out my school uniform. 'Eww, uniforms…' I walked into the bathroom to put on my clothes; I hated uniforms, especially ones that consisted of skirts (such as this one). I brushed my hair and put it up in a pony-tail. I walked back into the room and grabbed my bag, which I used as a backpack. 'Well, here goes nothing…' "Ya ready to go?"

"Yeah, just one second, I'll meet you by the door…" Hankyung said, being halfway in the closet.

I gave him a weird look and walked to the door. I heard a knocking come from the other side of it. I opened it to see the shorter boy from the elevator standing there. "Hi?"

"Hello," he smiled. "I'm Lee Donghae; I'm a friend of Hankyung's."

I lifted my head and nodded. "I'm Jess (제시카),"

"Nice to meet you," he just kept smiling. There was a moment of silence before Donghae spoke up again, "what department are you in?"

"Music, just music…You?"

"Photography and Music,"

I gave out a short laugh, "That's sweet, I love photography, but I can't seem to take very good pictures, they always turn out blurry." He laughed slightly. "But music, dude, that's sweet!" I held up my hand for a high-five.

He hit his hand against mine. "Well, I'm sure your pictures aren't that bad…"

"Wanna bet? I'll show you some of them if I can find them," I looked at the wall beside, I tend to do that, I can't keep eye-contact with anyone for too long, bad habit, "Besides, music is basically the only thing I'm good at, it's the only thing I love doing…"

"What do you play?"

"Flute, saxophone and I little of piano," I let out a long exhale.

"Flute is a beautiful instrument, so is piano, can't wait to here you in class," he bit his lip.

I smiled weakly. "Ya for sure…same to you" Just then Hankyung came running towards the door.

"Alright, let's go…" Hankyung said as we all walked out the door and down to the lobby of the building. "Ok, so the music department is outside, right across from this building, on the 3rd floor, so we're going there first. Then Donghae you can find the Photography department right?" Donghae nodded. "Ok and I'll find the dance department after the first half of the day…"

I slightly nodded. "Let's boogie," I stated before walking out the door, headed towards the music department, Donghae was right beside me. Hankyung had to run to catch up. We soon reached the building across from the one we had just departed from; we went into the elevator and up to the 3rd floor. The class room we were in was practically full when we reached it. Hankyung, Donghae and I sat down in 3 empty chairs that were beside each other. That's when the teacher began to talk.

"Alright class, welcome to a new year here at-" That was when I tuned out, my mind launched into dream land that second. I was so tired from being woken up BY AN AIR HORN! 'Guhhh, I guess that's what you get for sharing a room with a guy, but other than that, I guess it's not that bad. He's actually kinda nice, he has a nice body struct-wait a sec, what the hell am I talking about?' I thought as I smacked myself on the forehead. 'Focus Jess!'

Hankyung P.O.V

'God this class is boring…' I thought as I stared out the window. 'Ya know sharing a room isn't as bad as I thought it would be...but she is kinda weird…she wants to be a vampire, that's really strange, although she is really nice; she knows how I feel about being a foreigner. She has beautiful eyes though, like when the sun light hits them, they look transparent, oh god, what am I saying? I just met her yesterday…

I struggled to keep my eyes open during the beginning of the class. The first day was always boring, the teacher just rambles on and on and ON! I turned to see Jess had fallen asleep on Donghae's shoulder (who gave her a weird look). I turned to look at the front of the room.

"Ok, so I want you all to group up with the people who will be playing the same instrument as you…" the teacher explained, as she pointed out where each section should meet in the classroom.

I got up and walked over to the violin corner. I stood against the wall and watched Jess finally wake up, she stood up also and walked over to where the flutes were, it wasn't a very big class.

Jess P.O.V

"Hello," I said to a girl who was leaning against the wall.

"Hi," she said back, smiling.

I smiled, "Are you a flute too?"

"Yes, I think it's just you and me."

I sighed. "Ahh, well, it's better with less people anyways."

We smiled at each other. "I'm ChaeGyung."

"Jess Rudy, I'm from Canada," I explained.

Her eyes widened a little, her mouth in the shape of "O". "Really?"

I laughed. "Yeah."

"Do you have a cell phone?" she asked, looking curious.

I nodded and pulled it out of my sweater pocket. I handed it to her. She slid it open and punched in her number before handing it back. She smiled at me, I smiled back. I never knew making a friend would be as easy as this.

* * *

updates soon! im still pondering on what to do for the rest of the story.. XD ill try not to take long :)


End file.
